Fort out of Sheets
by Jack Vertigo
Summary: Superboy and Megan spend a rainy night alone in Mount Justice.


Happy Harbor

It was raining at Mount Justice.

Superboy stood still under the heavy rain, staring out into the night.

The back door to the cave opened and Megan came out covering herself with an umbrella. Thunder struck.

"Superboy, do you want an umbrella?"

"Not really."

"Well, do you want to come in and dry off? You couldn't be any wetter."

He shrugged. She smiled and pulled him under the umbrella.

"Wow, I can feel the heat radiating off of you. How can you stay so warm when you're so wet?"

He held the umbrella for her. "Clone. Of. Superman."

They entered. Megan gave him a white towel. "Go and change into dry clothes. I have something to show you."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Go get changed!"

When Superboy came back rubbing his head with a towel he wasn't sure what he was looking at.

"Surprise," Miss Martian said. "I made a fort out of sheets. I thought it would be nice with the rain and thunder. Do you like it?"

"Uhm... Isn't that a little, uhmm, silly?"

"Superboy," She said, "Sometimes it's okay to be silly."

"If you say so... I guess."

She pulled Superboy towards it. "Besides, everyone's gone. We have the entire Mountain to ourselves."

"Not like I care what they think."

"Come inside of it. It's super warm and cozy. There are lots of pillows."

Time passed. Superboy and Megan were cozy sitting under the sheets. They had been talking for a long time, Miss martian telling stories of Mars and Superboy listening.

"And my 17 brothers ran for the door trying to all get out all at once. They almost got stuck!"

Superboy looked away deep in thought. "You must miss them."

Miss Martian smiled a little sadly. "I miss them a lot sometimes. But I have you guys to make things better. All of you, this team, it's like a whole family for me. I feel like I belong here."

Superboy said nothing.

"What about you Superboy? You never had a family before? How do you feel about us?"

Superboy still didn't look at her. "Sometime's I think I'd be better on my own. Sometimes everyone drives me crazy and I crave solitude."

Megan looked hurt.

He lifted her chin and looked at her in the eyes. "But then I think, if the team didn't find me, I'd be completely alone. Isolated from all contact with others. It'd be hell. It's times like that that I realize I need others. I need you."

He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes. They stayed like that for a while.

"We haven't had much time to kiss lately have we?" said Megan.

They broke apart and looked into the others eyes. They slowly moved their faces together into a deep kiss.

Superboy pulled them apart and lay Megan's head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair all the way down her neck. For a while they stayed like that then Superboy pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her tongue was soft and red.

He pulled her chest up against his. They pressed into each other. Superbo slid his hands up and down her sides. There breathing started to get louder.

Without pulling apart they leaned back until Megan was on top of Superboy. His hands continued to rub her body.

She broke apart to breathe. Her face was very red and her hair was messy. She smiled at Superboy.

When she tried to get up she accidently put her hand on Superboys jeans. "Oh, sorry," she said.

Superboy couldn't take it. He reached up and pulled her back down. She caught her breathe. He rolled her over so that he was on top, pinning her down. Her breathing got heavy again. He kissed her deeply again and for a long time there tongues searched the others mouth.

Superboy pulled apart. He needed more of her. "Clothes come off or they won't survive the next three seconds," he said, breathing hard.

Megan wanted her clothes off faster. They melted off of her body to settle at her sides.

Superboy stared admiring how beautiful her body was for a little bit, until Miss Martian coaxed him on. "Superboy, please."

He slid his hands up her body and pinned her hands above her head. She raised her head off the pillows and opened her lips. He teased her with his mouth and tongue.

He then running his lips down the side of her face and down her neck, to the center of her chest. He moved his mouth over to the left and in circles around her nipple. Then he put his mouth over it and gently sucked. Too gently. He was teasing her. Then he tenderly bit down. Heat radiated from the bite and made her chest feel molten.

He worked his way down, kissing all of her, until he found her belly. He released her hands.

"Be gentle, Superboy. Just like you are."

Before the morning, he had kissed every inch of the martians green body.

The next morning the team, Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis walked in and saw the sheet fort and Superboy.

Robin laughed and said, "Did you two build a fort out of sheets?"

Superboy said defensively, "No."

Robin looked at Superboy flatly.

"...yes. So what?"

Miss M came in happy to see them. "Hey guys! Do you like our fort?"

She floated over to Connor. "Morning, Superboy. Did you sleep alright?"

Superboy didn't say anything. Instead he just pulled her face toward his and kissed her deeply.

KF looked incredulously. Artemis openened her mouth, too.

"Wait! You two are DATING?"


End file.
